


actions speak louder

by theredhoodie



Series: little slice of el rey [5]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Married Life, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby in her arms stretches his limbs and coos. Kate grins and wiggles her nose like a rabbit as she slips her hands under the baby’s arms and sits him up on her stomach. Seth half cracks a smile and reaches out a flame licked arm to brush his knuckle against soft-as-clouds baby cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	actions speak louder

**Author's Note:**

> Just cute, adorableness to curb the anguish that is actually From Dusk Till Dawn.

Kate slips onto the bed. Seth cracks open an eye, having been prodded awake a handful of minutes ago, and his vision blurs.

"Look who I found," Kate says in a sing song voice, cuddling the little bundle of joy—clichés be damned—against her chest as she settles back against Seth's side, stretching her legs out to the edge of the bed.

The baby in her arms stretches his limbs and coos. Kate grins and wiggles her nose like a rabbit as she slips her hands under the baby's arms and sits him up on her stomach. Seth half cracks a smile and reaches out a flame licked arm to brush his knuckle against soft-as-clouds baby cheeks.

"Hey, little man," Seth says, voice rough from being awoken so early.

"He was asleep on Richie," Kate says softly. The baby's eyes were intently staring over her head at Seth, which she found endearing and adorable. "Literally, right on his chest. I should yell at him about sleep safety, but it's too darn cute."

She lets out a sigh and moves one of her hands to smooth down dark hairs, light as feathers, calling her son's— _son_ , okay, thirteen weeks later and it's still so weird to think and say and hear—attention to her. She makes a face, scrunching up her nose and mouth and eyes.

"You think anything with a baby is adorable," Seth points out, moving his other arm out, his fingers slipping through her hair and resting lightly on her shoulder.

Kate changes her expression, opening her eyes and mouth wide. A baby smile and a gurgly giggle fills the room and she laughs lightly in turn. "C'mon, don't be such a grump, Daddy, you love him just as much as I do," Kate teases, wiggling her fingers against a chubby baby belly.

Seth gives a soft smile with tired eyes, even though Kate imagines him rolling his eyes. "Yeah, all right," he caves without much of an effort. "Why did you have to wake me up? Why didn't you just get into bed with Richie and Adam?"

At the sound of his name, Adam's face—which had quickly fallen to concentration as Kate made another face at him—split into another adorable baby smile.

"I think Richie was up all night with him," Kate replied, slipping her hand under Adam's arm again. "I wanted to let him sleep."

Seth made a noise of approval deep in his chest and watched Kate lift the baby, chubby legs poking out of his stripped onesie, kicking lightly into the air. Kate shook her head and made some indistinguishable baby noises.

"How about we dance, huh?" she says, voice higher pitched and much more attentive than she gave normal conversation. She stops his kicking by resting his feet against her stomach and moving his torso this way and that gently. Hers is definitely a mother's touch. Despite the odd circumstances of her current life, the fact that she is a mom is exactly where she wanted to be.

"He's a baby, he doesn't care about dancing," Seth points out, turning his eyes on the entranced Adam. Kate must be doing some funky faces to hold his attention for so long. "Do you buddy?" He reaches out his arm again to poke Adam's tummy.

" _Seth_ ," Kate whines. "Don't listen to Daddy, he's silly.  _He_  doesn't understand how great dancing is. This is why we keep Dad around," she adds with a chuckle. Seth scoffs behind her and she grins. Adam mimics the expression and Kate moves him around in a little dance, humming a tune she often used for the kids in the studio.

"I can appreciate a good dance," Seth mumbles.

Kate rolls her eyes and sets Adam back down on his bottom. "I thought we were never gonna bring up strip clubs again," she mentions, tilting her head back as if she could see him from this angle. (She can't. It's not physically possible.)

"I never said strip clubs, you said strip clubs," Seth says, squeezing his shoulders. "I meant watching you dance in the studio." He indeed, used to come watch her when she was teaching her adult classes. Sometimes she would have a partner who would be able to move her around like a piece of art in a close tango and Seth didn't even get jealous, he was so enthralled that anyone could move like that. He, on the other hand, wouldn't even sway with her in the kitchen. And, according to Kate, that's why she kept Richie around, since he was more than willing to do just that.

Kate lets out a breath and rubs her thumbs over Adam's chest, feeling his little heart thrum under his breastplate. He really is the chubbiest little baby she's ever seen, but maybe that is just because he's hers and she finds such comments endearing.

Seth glances over at the clock on his side of the bed. It reads just after five in the morning. "Did you get much sleep?" he asks.

Adam yawns and reaches out with his hands in uncoordinated movements toward Kate's face. She squints up her face for just a moment before smiling and moving one of her hands to wrap around one of his little fists. "A little," she admits. Her sleep as of late has been light and she often gets up every few hours to check on the baby if he isn't right next to her.

"You should try to sleep some," Seth says, shifting behind her. He reaches toward the baby, making his face into something less sleepy and menacing. Adam turns his reach from Kate to Seth and Kate lets Seth take him before she scoots around on the mattress and settles down against the pillow.

"Okay," she says, watching Seth cradle Adam in the crook of his arm. Adam reaches up for the chain around Seth's neck but he can't quite reach. He doesn't understand that though, and continues to try reaching. She smiles softly and Seth runs a hand over her hair. "Just for a minute."

"Yeah, okay," Seth shakes his head and gets out of bed, baby in tow, half closing the door and leaving the room. Kate's asleep in moments.

Kate wakes up in someone's arms. She isn't entirely sure whose, but it only takes her half a minute of concentration to figure it out. But then she notices the curve of his chest and the length of his arm circled completely around her and the way their hips fit together. She doesn't open her eyes, she just takes in a deep breath and runs her fingers over his arm as far as she can.

He breathes against her neck and buries his face in her hair with a muffled "Good morning."

Kate cracks open her eyes. The room is flooded with morning light now. "'Morning. Why are you up, Richie? You should be sleeping," she says, voice lazy with slumber.

He shrugs and looses his grip enough for her to twist onto her back. Their faces are close. "I can sleep when I'm dead," he tosses out the old expression.

She shakes her head and runs her hand up his arm again, over his shoulder, and threads her fingers through his hair. "Oh sure," she agrees sarcastically. It may be selfish of her, but she likes her sleep.

He gives her a tired smile as she moves her fingertips to the freckles on his face. He swoops down to kiss her softly against the lips before she can say  _morning breath_ —not that that's really a high priority issue for any of the three of them, they've grown used to it after all these years.

Kate slips her hand from his hair and lightly slaps his shoulder before laying her wrist over her eyes. "Ugh, no, I slept too much," she grumbles.

Richie pushes himself to his knees and takes her hand. "C'mon, Kate."

She looks up at him, all blue eyes and disheveled hair. "Don't  _Kate_  me," she said, pointing the index finger of her free hand at him.

He just shakes his head and catches that hand in his grip, pulling her up and off the bed. She grumbles the whole way, but once her feet are flat on the floor, she stretches her arms above her head and leans in either direction to stretch out her back.

She loves the weekends when Richie has little to no work—Seth never works on the weekends unless he gets paid overtime—and the three of them, well four of them now, can just stay in their little apartment, ignoring the rest of the world and just enjoying the little lives they have going for them.

Richie slips his arm around Kate's shoulders and her own arm slides across his lower back. They leisurely walk out of Seth's room and into the hall. The apartment is quiet except for the vividly animated tones coming from the nursery. They tiptoe closer and hang around in the doorway, eyes on Seth, who is sitting on the floor. Adam is laying on his back, kicking his feet around and reaching out with fat little hands at the toys dangling over his head from the foam arch set above him.

"You don't need dancing, do ya buddy?" Seth is saying, reaching out his hand and gently rocking Adam back and forth against the floor with the smallest of wrist movements, tickling his sides every once and a while to receive a high pitched bubbly laugh. "You're gonna be into sports, right? Soccer maybe. And something nerdy, but cool. Science is cool nowadays."

"Science has always been cool, Seth," Richie says before Kate can stop him. She digs her fingernails gently into his side a little too late, breaking the terribly adorably scene in front of them.

Seth looks over his shoulder at them and then shrugs, turning back to Adam, who's rolled a little onto his side and managed to get the soft duck-turtle hybrid in hand. "Says the giant nerd," Seth points out.

"Says the giant nerd who's gotten you outta more jams than I have fingers to count," Richie shot back.

Kate sighs and steps away from Richie, swooping down to tickle Adam's belly so he releases the toy, and grabs him up off the floor. She holds him against her chest for a moment before she grabs a stuffed coyote from the comfy chair in the corner and hands it to him. "C'mon, guys, don't start arguing now. Someone still needs to cook breakfast while I feed baby," Kate reminds them.

"Not it," Seth says automatically, glancing up at his brother with a cheeky grin. It's really no different than any other day they're all here. Sure when they were growing up, Seth knew how to put a can of spaghetti-os into a pan and how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, but he wasn't an expert when it came to cooking. That is all on Richie.

Richie just shakes his head and disappears through the living room to the kitchen. Seth props himself up against the wall and Kate sits herself in the chair.

"I told you this would work," Kate says softly before softly taking on the coyote's voice and gently shaking around the stuffed toy.

"What would work?" Seth asks, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"This. Us. All of us. Richie has a job, you have a job, I…kind of have a job. We have this place and we can always eat…what more could we ask for?" She is feeling sentimental.

Seth laughs softly, though it's more of a comfort laugh than a humorous laugh. "Yeah, you did. Our broken, sad excuse for a family ain't so sad and broken anymore."

Kate made a face at Adam before settling him down against her torso. "Nope, it's not. It's perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Seth has been coined "Daddy" while Richie is "Dad". I have a set of twin cousins with two dads and even in their 20's they call them Daddy and Dad to differentiate.


End file.
